Project Summary: This pre-doctoral training program in Reproductive, Perinatal, and Pediatric Epidemiology in the Department of Epidemiology of the Rollins School of Public Health of Emory University will train outstanding candidates in the discipline of epidemiology, mentor them in research teams that include basic and clinical scientists, and prepare them as teachers as well as independent researchers. Three students will be recruited each year and supported for up to three years. They will develop methodologic skills from a rigorous core of biostatistics and epidemiologic methods courses and will receive formal training in teaching skills and in the ethical conduct of research. In specialization courses and interdisciplinary seminars, students will gain an academic understanding of the related areas of reproductive, perinatal, and pediatric epidemiology. Throughout the pre-doctoral curriculum and research experiences, students will progress from more general to specific areas, culminating in dissertation research focused in one of the three fields. A balance of specialization is anticipated, so that approximately equal numbers of students will specialize in each of the three fields. Core leaders for these areas are Drs. Carol Hogue (PI and Perinatal Leader), Carolyn Drews-Botsch (Pediatric Leader), and Michele Marcus (Reproductive Leader). All have extensive research and training experience. In addition, numerous, highly-qualified faculty in Epidemiology and other departments of Rollins, and in the School of Medicine Departments of Gynecology and Obstetrics, Pediatrics, and Human Genetics have indicated interest in serving as mentors. At the nearby Federal Centers for Disease Control and Prevention, adjunct faculty who have major research projects, as well as experience, have also expressed interest in serving as mentors. Interdisciplinary seminars, which will rotate in the clinical departments and the CDC, will expose students to potential mentors. Students will have research internships during the first two academic years with a minimum of two of the several epidemiology faculty who have extensive ongoing research projects in one or more of the fields. During the summers between academic years, trainees will have clinical research internships in the School of Medicine or at CDC Their dissertation research will most likely develop from one of these experiences and be funded through ongoing research grants or supplements which the students will obtain. Relevance: More evidence-based and epidemiologic research is required to make major advances in reducing major morbiditiy and mortality associated with gynecologic infertility, unintended pregnancy, pregnancy complications, preterm delivery, and congenital defects.Beginning with their dissertation research and continuing throughout their careers, graduates of this program should make significant contributions to this knowledge base.lae, and congenital anomalies. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]